


Everborn

by BishieFanatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Alone and dying, a four hundred year old wizard, with many regrets, is given a second chance to relive his life.However, instead of going back a hundred years, he is brought back to a time he could hardly remember... When he was seventeen!Given a new lease on life, he must now diverge his fate unto a new road, or risk loosing the gift he was given and die as expected!However an unexpected rescue, leads this once dying wizard unto a dangerous path and a journey to find what is missing in his life.





	1. My name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Close your eyes and say your name..."

There was a room filled with all sorts of fantastical assortments, from different sized baubles, to large and small books, magical gadgets that tested limits, even test tubes, filled with every colored liquid you could imagine.

In this room, that seemed to hold just about everything a witch or wizard could ask for, stood a handsome man, who was not happy. This was no ordinary man, this man was a wizard, an extremely old and tired wizard.

He would be dying soon.

He of course knew of his fate, thus why he now stood and reflected upon his life. All four hundred and thirty-seven years of it. Just what did he accomplish in all this time? What good came from all his experiments, all the spells he produced and never used? What was his legacy? To him, nothing came from his life. Nothing of any value, whatsoever.

“…” his deep, azure eyes wandered towards the far corner of the room, where portraits of his family, lined the walls. His family was well known, in fact they were practically hailed as royalty. Many came and went, asking for help and the like.

None, truly stayed. And he had never found someone to love.

“Love.” The word rolled off his tongue in a disgusting, bitter manner. Glaring with hate now at the wall of portraits, he turned away vehemently. Starring now at his many shelves, that were packed with all sorts of potions, and gadgets.

Frustrated, angry, upset and even, saddened… The man began to tear down his shelves, pushing them over in rage, throwing bottles down, kicking objects even.The echoes of glass shattering resounded in the room, until the last shelf was pushed over and then silence. Only the ragged breathing of the man could be heard.

He fell to his knees, weak and exhausted, uncaring of the glass that tore into his knees and legs. He starred blankly at the stone flooring now, watching unfettered, as two random liquids oozed into one another. How much had passed? He cared not.

“Would you like to try again?”

The voice from behind him, broke the man’s daze and his quickly turned his head, eyes darting around to try to find the source. No one knew of this room and those that did, were long since dead.

“Pick me up.” The voice again, which he could see was coming from beyond a stack of overturned boxes. "Please."

Struggling to stand, having spent so much energy, the man made his way towards the mess he had made. Shoving aside various objects, before seeing a dark, forest green orb.

“Hello.” The orb’s glow was faint as it communicated, however it still mesmerized him. Just what was this thing? The man had never seen it before.

“…What are you?” bending down, he picked up the orb, which was cool to the touch and no bigger than his palm.

“You do not have much time in this world at all.” the voice sounded sad, as if truly seeing him up close, made her concern even deeper. “My name is Helenia. I have been watching you for quite some time. Your baby sister, may she rest in peace, left me for you.”

“Cordelia?” she had passed so young, and to such a stupid, outlandish accident. She had always been the hyperactive, obnoxious, noisy, social one in the family. The type of sister that never left well enough alone. Always in everyone’s business. It was because of that personality, that she had ended up dead.

“Yes, Cordelia. I am what is left of her power. Just as she passed, I was awakened and I have watched over you ever since, at her wishes.”

“Why?” it wasn’t as if they had been particularly close. He had let her into this room once, twice, maybe three times and it was always so loud with her around. She would prattle on about this and that, but he would always end up ignoring her. They had maybe shared meals at the dinner table twice, but never with any real conversation and if they had talked, he had forgotten.

His family had never been close. They had all been gifted. They all had been spoiled and eventually, all of them had died. Alone. Remembered only for their talents.

“You would have to ask her that. Perhaps she saw something special in you.”

“…” shaking his head, not believing that thinking int he slightest, the man clutched Helenia tightly. “What did you mean ‘try again’?”

“I can give you a second chance to do things differently in your life. I will use the last of Cordelia’s power, to take you back in time, to transfer your thoughts and consciousness into your past self, so that you can try to do better.”

“How far back?” if Helenia were to take him back a hundred years, then mayhap he could salvage something from his life. That was enough time to leave an heir, or perhaps start a small business.

“Four hundred and twenty years in the past.”

“What!?” his eyes widened in shock, as he sputtered his response. “Th, tha, that’s so long ago! I can’t even remember that far back! I, I was seventeen, a boy!” generally wizards and witches stopped aging based on their magical prowess. He had stopped aging at twenty-four, which was considered exceptional. He had been the only one in his family to stop aging so young, which also hindered romance, since many of the witches he met, grew older then him.

“I am sorry. But Cordelia wished it so.”

“What? My sister did? Why on earth would she wish that?” it made no sense. Why so far back? Why hadn’t she given him a choice? Was she toying with him? Playing a cruel joke on his miserable life?

“You would have to ask her… But do remember, you may have your memories from now, but the others will not.”

“… Given more time, but… To basically start from the beginning. A beginning I can hardly dredge up…” he touched the side of his head, the cogs in his mind turning frantically.

“Memories are unpredictable things. Perhaps seeing for yourself, will jog something back." Helenia spoke warmly, as if expecting such a reaction. "Regardless, it is a second chance and you do have a set goal.”

“Yes, your right," the man nodded in agreement. ",it is a second chance.” Eyes narrowed, he looked determined now.

“There is but one catch.”

“I see,” he should have seen that coming. With every spell, there is usually a price to pay. Whether it’s energy spent or materials used. “, what is it?”

“The spell can trek your progress. If at any time, you are headed onto the same path, that lead you here today, then your consciousness will be expelled from your younger self and brought back to die.”

That made sense. Why waste time repeating past mistakes? “A, alright. I except that condition and I agree to ‘try again’.”

Helenia seemed to breath a sigh of relief, though it was just an orb, the man could somehow just guess, that the orb was smiling at him. “Very well. Shall we begin?”

Standing straight and holding out Helenia, the man nodded, “Yes.”

“Then, simply close yours eyes and say your name out loud.”

Closing his eyes, the man took a breath, “My name is Arthur Everborn Craft!” he didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the room was being flooded with light, Helenia burned intensely in his hand and he could feel himself being pulled from his body.

“… Arthur…” Helenia whispered, as his mind was beginning to fade. “I hope you find what you missed, so long ago.”

And then there was darkness.


	2. A Real Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up.

It was the warmth upon his face and the sound of birds outside his window, that he awakened too. Cracking open his eyes slowly, Arthur’s vision focused upon the crème colored ceiling, the light of the sun making it hard for him to fully see. 

He hated the sun hitting his face in the morning. He was sure he had moved his bed away from any windows. Groaning, Arthur sat up, wiping a hand across his face. He froze. Heart almost coming to a complete stop, as he viewed his hand.

“…” bringing both hands up, shakily, he starred at them. These were _**not**_ the hands he was use too, these were youthful, unmarred hands, free from any scars from his many trials and experiments. His head shot up, as he looked around the room now, eyes widening. “I,” he whispered, bringing his hands down. “, I, I’m back in my old room.”

Though filled with nothing sentimental, the room was large and filled with elegant furniture, all ornately designed. His time was hardly spent in this room, as he remembered, but his parents still filled it with a tea table, a chess board table and other random commodities. They wanted to look every bit the high class possible, even when it came to their own children and their rooms.

Practically falling out of bed, kicking the tangled sheets off, Arthur scrambled towards the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. Gasping in his awe, Arthur starred back himself, no longer did he have grey highlights in his hair. No, now it was just slightly disheveled dark blonde hair, which would always be that way, no matter how hard he tried to fix it, and he did try many times too. 

The scar on his neck from when he battled that werewolf was no longer there, he grasped his chest, opening his night shirt, he was met with a toned chest and the makings of abs, no longer did he see the countless stab wounds from many a battle he had gone through. He couldn’t remember a time he had gotten undressed to not see his many flaws. 

“… I remember now…” he murmured in disbelief. “This is really happening?” 

He slapped himself, the sound echoing in the room and he took a moment to register the pain he felt. Yes, this was really happening. He turned now, looking around the room. 

Now came the hard part. At what point of his life, did he come back too? He tried to find some clue. Walking to the closet, he opened the doors, starring at his clothes. He didn’t care much for fashion, plain colors and dress shirts suited him. Even getting older, he continued to stick with nice slacks and dress shirts. Sometimes he would throw on a nice vest to go over his dress shirt, but that was the most he would get to ‘dressing’ up. Unless of course, it was mandatory for a banquet or ball. 

A knock sounded upon his door, and Arthur jumped, whipping his head around to stare at the wooden barrier. “Young master?” 

The maid. That was odd, no servants disturbed him in his room. He was sure they never bothered him. 

“I am terribly sorry, young master,” fear laced the maid's tone, as if she were about to punished at any moment. Arthur could tell she was trying her best to sound as feeble and frail as possible, “, but the other young masters have left for the Academy. Shall I ready another carriage for you?”

School! Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance, how could he have forgotten? Though the Craft siblings shared a carriage ride to school, that was the extent of their ‘familial bonding’. He could never imagine one of his siblings reminding him he was going to be late. It was surprising enough that the maid even did!

“Yes,” he spoke out loud, “, please.” 

“!” 

He was sure he heard a soft gasp from the maid, and his brow arched slightly in question. 

“Y, yes, of course!” it was as if her mood had turned up slightly, she sounded less frightened and more chipper. 

Arthur could now hear her scamper away from his door and he sighed outwardly. “School again,” he looked back at his closet, seeing his Academy uniform. Pulling it out, he starred at the embroidered logo upon the blazer. A winged crest surrounded a shield emblem, with two wands crossed together, tied with a ribbon at their ends, inside of it. 

Therenbridge Academy, a renowned magic school, for all societal classes. That is where he spent most of his time, in the many labs and libraries. Secluded away, from anyone and everyone. He had spent his entire school life like that.  
He couldn’t remember any fond memories of his time at Therenbridge, though it was an escape away from home, it wasn’t entirely a safe refuge either. _**That**_ he did remember.

“A second chance.” 

Arthur still didn’t know why Cordelia would do such a thing for him. He was still assuming it was an elaborate ploy to make him suffer. Perhaps he had wronged her in some way, since he couldn’t remember doing anything nice for her the first place. Asking her was out of the question, but that wouldn't stop him from finding the answers he wanted. Mayhap her actions towards him would give him some clue. 

Regardless, he wasn’t about to squander this chance. He would do things differently. He had too, or he would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I'll try to post daily, at least one chapter a day and make them as long as possible! If I'm feeling particularity good, I'll even leave more then one chapter!  
I hope you guys have a great day! xoxo Thanks so much for stopping by and reading my work!


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therenbridge Academy, where sometimes you meet a crazy owl!

Fixing his blazer, Arthur stepped out of the mansion. He breathed in the fresh air as he looked over the scenery before him. In about hundred years, this mansion and everything surrounding it, would be razed to the ground due to a massive battle between magic users. 

His family of course survived, having triumphed, but in the wake of that win, dozens of casualties had been the cost. He eyed a few of the servants coming back from the stable, a few others gardening outside. 

He would never call himself a sentimental man, there was nothing he really held dear, everything was material in his life after all. There was nothing he held close. 

But now, standing there, the view around him wasn’t at all unpleasant. Being back in this spot, seeing what had once been, pulled at something in his chest. Well, since he knew of the oncoming attack, he would endeavor to try to change what had happened. If not to save the land, at least the people. 

With that thought, Arthur could have sworn he felt his right hand start to burn and he quickly brought it up his appendage to examine. The slight burning sensation had ceased by then, but he could have sworn it had happened. He frowned but decided to shrug it off. If it happened again, he’d dwell on it longer.

Nodding to the driver of the carriage, who stood waiting for him to enter, Arthur stepped inside, having the door close right behind him.  
=+++=

Therenbridge Academy was a massive school, not only was it shielded by a barrier erected by the Headmaster himself, but it was also guarded on all four sides, by gargoyles who awakened at night. The school never really closed, so students were free to come and go as they pleased. 

Most days, Arthur had spent numerous nights here, never bothering to head home. There was so much he researched upon, given the seven libraries contained within these walls. He did this, because once you graduated from the Academy, you were no longer permitted inside the walls, unless you had a good reason. 

I barely reached the fourth library by graduation, he mused to himself, eyeing the Academy as he pulled up to it. 

“Have a good day, young master,” the carriage driver piped, tipping his hat in farewell. 

“Thank you.” Arthur responded in turn, to which he heard another sharp gasp. Whipping his head around, he eyed the driver with a look of question. Why the hell was everyone taken aback by his manners? 

“!” the driver realized he had been heard and smiled wearily, before quickly peeling out of the Academy courtyard. 

“…” Arthur sighed heavily, hand coming to rub the side of his head in aggravation. “Now I remember…” he muttered bitterly.

He use to be a little piece of shit. 

Quiet, aloof and ignoring everyone and anything around him. That was who he had been, at seventeen. He cared not for any events, parties or get togethers of any kind and when it came to being compared to his siblings, he tried his damnedest to stay out of any connection he had to them. He blatantly refused to talk to a single soul, even professor's began to leave him alone at some point. If he was being approached, more then likely he would have made a face of disgust. It didn't matter who that person was, he treated everyone as if they were degenerates. 

So it made sense that anything that came from his mouth, most especially a 'thank you', was shocking. As time passed, his attitude had gotten somewhat better, but he couldn't say by much. After all, he had been dying alone, without having made any real connections. Could he fix that side of himself? It was hard enough holding a conversation with anyone concerning magic, since most of the time, no one understood what he was talking about. And if the topic didn't pertain to magic, he would be clueless. 

Walking inside the academy, he quickly to note of the ins and out, trying his best to remember where he would be going. He had managed to find a planner he had hastily made, most of which contained random spells, but some pages held a few scheduled lesson plans. 

Since his family was so well known, they were practically given free reign, so even going to class was optional. But no one in his family took that for granted. They weren’t idiots. Knowledge was power, even if most of the times, they knew more then the professor. 

He passed a few windows being wiped down by magic imbued rags, each one happily going about their chores. Classes were in session at the moment, so he saw only a few students here and there, but they minded their own business, never making eye contact with him. 

“… Damn,” he stopped now, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He was lost. As much as he tried to remember where his next class was located, there was just no way he could dredge up the directions. 

Above him, paper airplanes whizzed by, which were notes that the faculty wrote one another. He spotted a couple of brooms making their rounds, followed closing by mops. He had forgotten how lively this academy was, well, in terms of magic. Though his own family was capable of using such spells on their household items, his parents left all of the chores to non-magic users. 

In retrospect, they were given a well-paying job, but he was sure his parents didn’t see it that way. For them, it was treating non-magic users as beneath them. Looking back at his own interactions with the servants when he was this age, it was obvious he himself had not helped that stigma. Ignoring them all together, made him just as guilty. Although he had at least learned some manners, towards others. But he wouldn't praise himself for it. 

That will have to change, Arthur thought to himself, continuing down the hallway. He was looking for anyone now, fully intent on asking for directions, even if it meant him looking like a crazed person. 

Not before long, did he finally manage to find one other person. In the crossroads of two staircases and four differentiating hallways, stood a petit female, who wore a different colored Academy uniform. Though the emblem on her shirt was Therenbridge, the color was not the same as the other female uniforms. 

Pausing, he noted she was looking around with concern, clearly clueless on where she was to head next. And then she suddenly turned, chestnut brown hair waving around her like a silken veil and their gazes finally met. 

Emerald green. Her eyes were a vivid green, framed by lush dark eyelashes, and the only way he could describe them, was that of emeralds. Shining emeralds. Its what his own eyes were drawn to immediately. Just as her eyes were mesmerizing, the girl herself was also extremely beautiful. 

Her skin was flawless ivory, lips a soft cherry red, with a hint of gloss. Arthur was sure he had never seen her in this Academy before. Someone like her clearly stood out. Perhaps she was just visiting. After all, at this time he would have been in class, if not for the spell. So he might have missed her altogether. 

“Oh!” her face brightened. “Thank goodness!” she breathed happily. “I’m so sorry to bother you!” she walked right up to him. “I just transferred here today, I got separated from my guide! You see, I was helping a broom, who was stuck on a nail! The poor thing, it was struggling so hard to be freed. And then, after that, there was a mean owl who snagged one of the rags from the window! I chased after it and managed to save the rag just in time! But then-“ 

Arthur continued to listen to the girl’s, what seemed endless, journey. She was animated in her hand gestures, her face often times scrunching up into funny faces as she spoke. She was truly a petit girl, where he stood at 5’9, she was no more then 5’3, mayhap even 5’2. 

“- and now, I am here,” she motioned her arms out, at the end of her tale. “, lost.” 

“I’m sure the school thanks you for your civic duty.” Arthur dead panned, reaching out to take a small feather from the girl’s shoulder.

“... That was the owl.” the girl laughed softly, smiling now. “My name is Alexandria Jones.” 

“Arthur, Arthur Everborn Craft.” He was expecting her tone and or expression to change. That is usually what happened when he spoke his name out loud. But he was surprised to see that nothing had changed. No, not in the slightest. In fact, she seemed more relaxed at hearing his introduction. Alexandria continued to smile, expression still bright and warm. 

“It’s nice to meet you Arthur.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” he did mean that. There had never been a time, that he could remember, in which he had said those words and meant them. It was a rather new feeling, to say the least. Perhaps his old age had made him susceptible to wanting to meet new people, or rather he was more then likely taking this second chance spell seriously. He never would have assumed that a girl, however beautiful she may be, would have any baring on whether he wished to be in their company or not. And he was never one for keeping company around. “, however, I do have to confess something.” 

“Huh?” she blinked. 

“I too am lost.” He admitted, embarrassing as it was. 

“… Oh my..."

_ **TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I wanted to get this one out, because I'll be busy during the weekend! Hopefully on Sunday, I can give you all an update!  
Have a great weekend!


	4. Evercrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter baby sister...

“Lady Jones!”

The pair both turned to watch a portly, middle-aged man, scuttle frantically towards them. Dressed in a nice tailored suit and matching bowler hat, he looked out of place within the Academy walls. Stopping just a few feet away, the man wrung his hands together, pressing his lips together nervously.

“Garber!” Alexandria exclaimed happily. “Oh, thank goodness you found us!”

“U, u, us!? Oh, oh my!” Garber shifted his gaze from Alexandria to Arthur and back again multiple times.

“…” Alexandria smile faded now; her brow now furrowed in concern. She looked back at Arthur, who look completely unfazed at the man’s actions.

Now _**this**_ is the reaction I’m used to, Arthur thought, watching as Garber tried his best not to make eye contact with him. He was sure once the man got Alexandria alone, he’d inform her just exactly who he was, or rather, who his family was. And more then likely spout all the nonsense rumors about them.

Well, truthfully Arthur couldn’t blame anyone for disliking his family. They did act like a bunch of assholes to everyone; however, it was their raw talent and power, that made them act that way. His family was the best of the best, in the magic community, which made them envied and despised. Their attitudes didn’t help much either.

“This is where I take my leave,” Arthur decided he’d spare Garber his presence. “, farewe-“

“Wait,” Alexandria exclaimed. “, where are you going? You were lost too, right?” she placed a hand upon Garber’s shoulder. “This is Garber, my guide and escort. Before we got separated, he was showing me around the Academy. I’m sure he can guide you as well.”

“M, m, me? Guide Lo, Lord C, Craft?” Garber looked ready to faint, practically stuttering over every word he spoke. He quickly took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and began to wipe the sweat that was forming on his brow.

“You know Arthur?” Alexandria was confused and curious, as to why Garber was acting so strangely. It was as if he was scared Arthur was going to attack them at any moment. Which was ludicrous.

“_**Everyone**_ knows of the Craft family, little princess,” an amused voice chimed from above the trio, and all eyes turned up towards the stair well. Glittering aquamarine depths, were fixed upon a pretty face, that was frame by a bright-blonde pixie cut. Those aqua eyes stared back at them as if finally finding something entertaining. “, consider yourself lucky to have lived without knowing about us.” She smiled sweetly.

“… Cordelia.” Arthur murmured, watching his little sister merrily walk down the steps, with a spring in her step. The last time he had seen her, before her death, was when she had been twenty-nine. Even before her death, they had barely met with one another, save for occasional bumping into one another. When she had died, he realized that he hadn’t seen her in decades, almost a whole century.

And now here she was, sixteen and alive.

“The name’s Cordelia Evercrest Craft, Arthur's little sister,” she introduced with a bubbly tone. “, we're the family people don’t like to be around, because we’re better than everyone else.”

“Cordelia.” Arthur gritted out her name through his teeth, in a scolding manner, which made his sister stare back at him with a surprised look. The aqua eyed girl was taken aback, eyes widening a fraction then normal. It was obvious Claudia wasn’t expecting a reaction at all from her sibling.

Despite the surprise however, she recovered quickly, holding her hands up in a soothing motion, “I was just teasing! But come on,” she looked towards Garber. “, look at how he acts. It's hard not to come to that conclusion.”

Garber flinched, trying to not act as if he were ready at any moment to sprint out of there, dragging Alexandria with him, “I, I, uh, apologize, I-“

“There’s no need to apologize.” Arthur cut the man off, shaking his head softly. “, we have done nothing to repair our reputation. And it will continue to remain broken,” he eyed Cordelia now, who starred at him in awe. “, with talk such as that.”

Garber was left speechless, all the man could do was stand there and blink, at a loss for words to even respond to Arthur.

Alexandria however grew visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping forward in a more comfortable posture, a smile returning to her face. She had absolutely no clue just how controversial the ‘Craft’ family was, but she was piecing the story together through the conversation. From the way Garber acted, you would think they killed people for sport. Even though they had just met, Alexandria could tell that Arthur wasn’t a bad person, neither Cordelia. She truly wanted to believe that.

“Since Cordelia is here, I’ll have her show me the way to my next class.” Arthur decided it was time to part ways. He was sure he’d see Alexandria around again and hopefully by then, he’d have the school layout memorized again.

“Ah, well,” Garber finally managed speaking. “, yes, uh, of course. Lady Jones,” he motioned with his arm towards one of the hallways. “, our next destination is this way.”

Alexandria looked conflicted, as she starred from Garber back towards the Craft’s, before she finally seemed to make up her mind, “Yes, it was nice meeting the two of you. I hope we see each other again.”

Cordelia clasped her hands behind her back, “I’m sure we will, little princess.”

Arthur continued to be confused as to why Cordelia had given Alexandria that nickname. The girl may have been a head shorter than his sister, but he was sure they were the same age. “Try not to anger anymore owls.” Arthur decided to comment, seeing the faint blush of embarrassment from the emerald eyed girl.

With a cheery wave, Alexandria turned towards Garber and the pair made their way down the hallway.

Cordelia waved back in turn, “Oh big brother,” she murmured, after seeing the pair turn the corner in distance. “, has spring finally sprung for you.” His little sister was all smiles, as she turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Being pleasant to someone, doesn’t always call for marriage proposals.”

“Ah, I see,” her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. “, it’s just,” she scrutinized his face. “, you seem different. Never would I have imagined out of all our family, you, talking to anyone.”

Arthur noted he would have to get use to this, “I felt it time for a change.”

“Were you being serious about ‘changing’ our family’s reputation?”

“I am not the only who makes up this family, Claudia. I cannot simply change it by myself.”

Cordelia laughed out loud, “Good luck getting both, Aidan and Ciaran to join along with your little 'revolution'!” she shook her head now, still amused. “Our parents will never change, you realize this, don't you?”

“… Never say never, Cordelia.” Arthur frowned, voice growing sincere. “As the Craft family, we live for a quite some time. I have patience.”

Her smile faded every so slightly, “You’re really serious?”

“I am.”

“Are you really, Arthur Everborn?” Cordelia couldn’t help but stare in awe at her older brother. Just what had happened?

“I am.” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, if that is the case, count me in your corner,” Cordelia supported. “, however, about the little princess just now.” Her eyes casted towards the empty hallway the pair had walked down. “I would advice not getting to involved.” She looked back at her brother then.

Frowning, Arthur asked, “Why is that?”

“I’m sure you noticed the color of her uniform. A rare, violet color, one would hardly see around the Academy. She’s a rare witch in this school, her magic is,” she motioned her hands in small circles, as she tried come up with a word to best describe what she wanted to say. “, unstable. Usually witches and or wizards like her come to this Academy to get their powers under control, but always end up failing.” her gaze grew distant, as she spoke next. “And then that witch or wizard is sent away, so they cannot harm themselves or others.”

Arthur had heard stories about such wizards and witches, but it was as Cordelia had said, they were extremely rare. He had no idea that they those individuals came here to Therenbridge, of all places. “Is that why you call her ‘princess’.”

“Mhm,” Cordelia perked up now. “, after all, their treated like royalty until its finalized that they can’t be helped.” She sighed now. “I'm sure she's heading to the Headmaster's now, worthless man that he is. He couldn't help a fairy out of a bottle! Poor little princess. Soon, she'll be tossed away like garbage. Sad really."

Arthur’s gaze fell now on the hallway Alexandria and Garber had disappeared down, “Yes,” he murmured, thoughts swirling. “, it is sad.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say how much I have planned for these characters! So much is swirling in my head, it's hard to not stay up and write it all down. I think, I'm happy there is a chapter format on this site. Or else, I'd be typing non-stop!  
I hope you guys are enjoying my OC's!  
All I can say, is that we aren't even introduced to half the cast yet! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Fight... Tiny Outcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer, so it will be a bit longer to update!  
I am excited to continue to bring these characters to you!  
Please stay tuned for more!  
Feedback and Love is always appreciated! xoxo

Cordelia thankfully didn’t ask him dozens of questions, when he asked her for directions, to a couple of places he had forgotten. Though, she did however give him a few funny looks in return.

Arthur managed to attend all his classes without losing his way, and by the end, he was utterly bored out of his mind. What else had he excepted? He had learned everything already! 

He groaned, sinking into a library chair and resting his forehead against the cool, wooden table. How was he going to manage this? If he went to class, it would show to everyone that he participated, just as they did. But if he didn’t show his face, then the rumors would continue to hold some merit.

So, this is what it feels like to care about what others think, Arthur thought to him, grunting in disgust. There had to be a way, that didn’t involve him sitting through hell, that would make others more comfortable around him. Thinking on it for a while, he concluded that this was problem that would just take time. He would have to form relationships with his peers, slow and steadily.

Lifting his head now, he looked around the library, which was not surprisingly empty. Very few students ever waltzed into the west or east side libraries. The most popular one was to the North. More then likely, it was because of the walking distance one had to take to get to the east or west side libraries. The North library was a stone’s throw away from the Cafeteria.

He liked this particular library, it was on the east side of the Academy and though there was no official name for it, Arthur had taken the liberty of dubbing it Lilac Hall. If one took a closer look at the walls that surrounded the hundreds of bookshelves, one would note the intricate designs of flowers carved into the mix of granite and marble. And it wasn’t just this library, each one he had visited, held different motifs.

Glancing out the window, he could see the sun already starting to fade off into the horizon. Yes, he had skipped his last lecture and yes, he felt somewhat bad about it. After all, Cordelia had spent a good chunk of time giving him directions. But he had feared his head beginning to ache, or worse, falling asleep.

So, this is** true** boredom. Arthur couldn’t help but smile. He never would have imagined he’d be experiencing so many new emotions and feelings in such a short span of time. It all truly was a second chance.

Well, if he wasn’t going to attend class, he’d at least go home. That was one thing he could at least change at the moment. It was around this time that Ciarian and Aidan would share a carriage ride home, so Arthur was set on joining them. It was something he had never done before and he was sure it’d be a good conversation starter with his older brothers. If anything, it would put them face to face, whether they liked it or not.

Staring out of the library, Arthur was used to the hallways around this area being void of students and even teachers. The east end of the Academy led towards the stables and other outdoor facilities, with one or two potion classes happening at odd hours, on odd days. This was yet again another reason why he liked this spot.

“They went this way!”

Frowning, Arthur moved towards one of the open windows. He had a good view of the downstairs courtyard, where only a few trees blocked his line of sight to the ground below. Running footsteps echoed back at him from his vantage, as he also heard hushed voices as well.

Leaning forward from the window seal, he caught sight of a pair running through the courtyard. His breathe caught, eyes widening in shock, as soon as he saw just who the pair was.

“Hurry, Lady Jones! This way!”

Alexandria looked behind her, face set in panic and fear, as she was led along, hurriedly by Garber, who was surprisingly fast, given his rotund size.

Arthur witnessed four men, who didn’t look as if they belonged in the Academy, but rather the slums, barge through one of the back-end doors, one of them pointing in the direction the pair had fled in. Arthur had no idea what was happening, but he couldn’t get Alexandria’s face out of his mind.

She was scared and in need of help. Turning away from the window, he started towards one of the exits, hoping he could catch up to them, before the other men did. It would have been easier to have just jumped from the window; however, the height had been too risky to try.

A feeling of dread grew within the pit of his stomach, as he was nearing one of the courtyards exits now. His wand materializing in his hand, the familiar, cool, feeling of the mahogany in his grasp, was welcoming.

Alexandria, she was all he could focus on, as he finally made his way outside.

**=+++=**

Crying wouldn’t help. She wouldn’t cry. Sixteen-year-old Alexandria Jones was taught that very early on. Becoming hysterical would only let them catch up more quickly. Be spontaneous, but never forget to have a level head when the time calls for it. Her teacher’s words, she would never forget.

So, as she ran alongside Garber, she prayed that they could lose their assailants in the forest ahead. It was that or turn to face them head on. Alexandria had no faith in her magic, she was sure that if she tried to do even a single spell, as she tried in the past, not only would she burn up their pursuers, but herself and Garber as well.

Before they had started running, Garber had seemed confident in his magic as he managed to stun their assailants with a light spell, but Alexandria could tell the man was losing energy in just trying to keep pace with her. Beads of sweat were already rolling down his face and his breathing was becoming more and more erratic. There was no way he could take on four wizards on his own, at this point.

“Garber,” Alexandria didn’t have a clue on why they wanted her. They had just said ‘come with us’ and then tried to capture her. If it was just her, then she would have just gone with them, but now Garber was involved. She couldn’t let this man be put in danger because of her. “, just leave me!” she stopped suddenly, pointing towards the forest. “Just run.”

Garber came to a full stop as well, clearly upset at her choice, as he shook his head vehemently, “No, Lady Jones. These men, they just want to use you for their own foul deeds. You mustn’t let them wi-“ it was the whistle in the wind, that had gotten his attention, and before the attack had hit him, Garber had thrown up a shield, the impact pushing him back slightly.

“All we want is the girl.” One of the men proclaimed, running up to the pair, followed by three of his friends.

They were all dressed in greyish ensembles, no crests, and or emblems, to give a clue to who they were. Alexandria could see that they all help the same kind of wand, which was the case for magic users who were of low class. It was obvious these men had been smuggled inside the Academy, by someone capable of either pulling aside the barrier the Headmaster erected or manipulating it.

“Run, Lady Jones!” Garber cried, thrusting himself forward. “Yazierl!” a wind spell. Wizards and witches usually focused on one element to master in their lifetime. If they chose multiple elements, the process was arduous and often failed. It was rare to see a magic user with multiple elemental powers.

Despite it being a powerful spell, one that showed the men actually gritting their teeth to deflect, it failed as all four men had teamed up to share the power of one whole shield.

“We warned you!”

“Gar-“Alexandria cried out, as two of the wizards, raised their wands, sending earth spells spiraling towards her escort. Garber didn’t react in time, his movements sluggish and slow, and he was hit square in the chest, being hurtled back into the forest. “Garber!” she screamed, no longer able to see the man, a billow of dirt and dust was she could make out in the thicket of trees and bushes beyond. Turning back to face the men, she clenched her hands into fists, a low growl emanating from her throat, as her eyes narrowed.

“Now, now,” one of the wizards cooed, taking a more relaxed stance. Was that a hint of fear in his eyes? “, we just needed him out of the picture. He should live.”

“…” Alexandria was past the point of turning herself in to these people. She’d rather go down fighting, then letting them have an easy win.

She didn’t have a wand. But even without one, Alexandria would still fight. Her hands unclenched, a soft pulse radiating from her fingertips. She was never allowed to use her powers, not without another certified user watching over her, but she would break those rules.

If just this once.

Please, be okay Garber.

“Raziel!” a voice in the background, one that commanded authority, echoed in the night. Alexandria watched in awe, as fire swept around the four men, who looked around in shock, shielding their faces from the flames.

Turning her head, Alexandria gasped, “Arthur!” she watched as he now appeared from the side, wand still held up at the ready. “… Arthur,” her whole body fell at ease, bottom lip trembling now, the adrenaline draining from her system. “, thank goodness.” She whispered, trying her best not to burst into tears in sheer relief.

“It’s okay now, Alexandria.” Arthur murmured softly, seeing how she trembled before him, her arms coming to hug herself. As much as he wanted to continue assuring her, he needed to deal with these men, who looked ready to fight back.

“Damn it!” one of the men waved his wand, the flames barely budging.

I don’t think I have to worry, Arthur mused, seeing how the four men hopped around, huddling together so they were safe from the fire. It wasn’t uncommon for other magic users to be unable to hinder spells cast by himself, or his family.

He looked to Alexandria now, who met his gaze. Arthur didn’t realize how stressed he had been, seeing Alexandria out of harms way, made his body relax considerably. About to fully turn to face her, Arthur was caught off guard by the flames suddenly being fizzled out. His eyes narrowed, “What?”

“Arthur!” Alexandria pointed to a hooded figure behind the wizards, who patted themselves down.

“…” Arthur hadn’t expected another magic user, especially one skilled enough to take out his flames. He didn’t give the wizards time to get comfortable. He went on the offensive, using wind spells to send two of the men flying, he didn’t let up, deflecting an attack the others.

The magic user, who was cloaked, face hidden from view, didn’t move. They stood there, viewing the spectacle taking place.

Alexandria’s head whipped to the side, seeing more wizards coming up from the opposite side. Arthur had handled the four wizards with ease, but just as he turned to face the oncoming ambush, they were already set to attack.

Her feet moved on their own. After all, she couldn’t use magic properly. As much as she wanted to erect a barrier, she would have failed. And Arthur, would be struck.

Their wands were glowing black, she had only seconds to react to the words that were leaving their mouths.

Alexandria couldn’t let anyone die for her. Not for her. She wanted to protect him, even if it costed her life.

“Arthur!”

“Deverial!” a deadly spell, one that turned any who was struck, into dust.

“Alexandria!” Arthur bellowed her name. It was as if he was stuck in slow motion, watching the emerald eyed girl run right in front of him, shielding him. She was struck from behind, being thrust into Arthur, her body arched back in pain. Arthur caught her in his arms, seeing black smoke began to snake around her, “Alexandria!” he cried.

“Idiots.” The cloaked figure growled angrily, with a flick of their wand, every wizard had no time to react, before they began to turn into stone. With one last look at Arthur and Alexandria, the cloaked figure turned away and vanished without another word.

“Alexandria, “Arthur fell to his knees upon the ground, seeing the black smoke begin to cover her face. He saw her warm, gentle smile, vanish from sight. It was in that instant, the black smoke exploded in his face and what he was left with, was only Alexandria’s clothes, clutched in his hands. “…”

No, this wasn’t happening.

She wasn’t gone.

Impossible! 

His fingers gripped her uniform, the fabric tearing at the force he put upon the clothing.

**This wasn’t happening…!**

“A, Arthur?”

His breathe hitched, as he heard the small voice from underneath the clothes he held. This voice, he knew exactly who this voice belonged to.

But, how?

Moving the clothes out of the way, Arthur’s heart couldn’t help but thrum loudly against his chest, as his gaze met with a familiar pair of emerald green eyes.

There Alexandria knelt, hair shrouding her nude form, as she was very much alive, but now… Tiny. No more than four inches, if he could give a solid guess.

“Wh, wha, what happened!?” she exclaimed, baffled by her new view. Everything was enormous now!

Arthur tore a piece of her skirt from her discarded uniform, before cupping his hands together and bringing them out for her. Alexandria shakily began to stand, climbing into the center of his palm, trying her best to conceal herself as much as possible. She was grateful, as he handed her the piece of cloth, easily wrapping it around herself.

“…” knelt in the palm of Arthur's hand, which was held out in front of his face, Alexandria smiled despite everything.

And in turn, though he had so much to say, Arthur smiled as well.

The pair content, if just for **this** moment, to know that the other was safe.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted! I had this idea frothing in my mind and I wanted to write it down! I hope you all enjoy! I know I have a lot of unfinished works on here, and I'm sorry. Eventually, if time allows, ill try to go back and see where I left off on some! ^^;;
> 
> But right now, I'm committed to see this one through. Because, I have so much I wanna share for this original work! 
> 
> Also, I write 'mayhap' and old school writing a lot, because it fits the tone of the work. I sometimes even just 'maybe'. Most of the time, I write 'mayhap' because Arthur is pretty old and proper, and he talks like that. And it travels into the writing itself. haha! I hope you all enjoy his story! Because I can't wait to show you all more!


End file.
